Ice Cream
by ayushi
Summary: The humble citizens of pallet cowered in fear as she walked between the aisles. Finally, she found what she was looking for...


**A/N:** So this is based over a prompt I got from **chibi-yachiru-chan **and since it's also her birthday today, this like a small gift to her from my side. Read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** The fact that I don't own Pokémon is slowly killing me.

Ice Cream

That's it.

He had done it.

And she will take her revenge.

No, he wasn't going to get away this time.

No, she wasn't going to spare him this time.

The Cerulean City Gym Leader stomped angrily towards the only convenience store in Pallet Town. People cleared her path when they saw her coming because of the angry aura surrounding her. As she entered the store, a baby started crying and a man ran out of the store looking terrified. She made her way between the aisles and the humble citizens of Pallet cowered with fear. Finally when she found what she was looking for she motioned a salesman over. A small boy who looked a few years younger than her slowly walked towards her and stopped a few feet away.

"Can I help you ma'am?" His voice was squeaky and he was sweating, but the girl paid no attention to this as she clenched her fists angrily.

"Yes. I'd like to buy all the ice cream you have in here."

The boy looked a little confused, "All of it?"

The girl shot him a deadly glare and he backed away a little, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Oh and charge it on Master Ketchum's tab please."

She finally let a smile grace her features as she folded her arms and waited for the boy to clear out the fridge. But the smile was evil, so demonic that the baby who had finally stopped crying started wailing once again.

-x-

The girl paced the room nervously. It had been two days and he was still not back. She was starting to worry. She expressed her concern to his mother during dinner, but she just laughed it off saying he'll be fine. But the red head found it a little hard to believe. She had known him for a long time and that idiot could go to any lengths to help people and Pokémon. It was a little past midnight and she couldn't fall asleep. She walked around the room for a few more minutes before deciding to go downstairs and sit in the living room, maybe he was on his way back right now.

She made herself comfortable on the couch and rested her chin on the knees. She sat there for a while thinking about random things when sleep finally started taking over her. And just when she was about to fall into a deep slumber, her sharp ears picked up a noise. Her head shot up as the door creaked open slowly and then was shut carefully and quietly. She heard footsteps getting closer and closer and then within a few seconds a flash yellow bounded towards her and jumped into her open arms.

"You're awake."

She looked up at the boy standing near the couch and her eyes widened.

"You're hurt."

His left hand was in a cast and his (big, fat) head was wrapped with white bandages and various bruises all over his face and neck. She cuddled the Pikachu in her hands and refused to look at him, "Yeah, we faced some complications. But everything worked out well in the end." The raven haired boy grinned hoping to reassure her.

"Yeah, right. You cracked your skull and broke your hand, sure everything worked out just fine Ash."

The boy shrugged as he took a seat next to her, "This is nothing. I've gone through much worse."

She looked at the Pikachu in her arms who chirped happily and then let go of the yellow mouse who climbed back to his favourite spot, his master's shoulder.

"You could've called you know." She spat out angrily.

"I was going to but then I remembered that you were mad that I ate your cake so I thought you didn't want to talk to me." The Pokémon Master frowned a little as he remembered her angry face and the mallet.

"Holy Mew, Ash! How immature do you think I am?" She glared at him.

The boy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I'll remember to call next time."

The red head just let out a small 'hmph' and folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him.

"But you know what, Mist. I'm starving."

"What do you want to eat?"

"I would kill for some ice cream." Ash muttered as he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Misty flushed slightly as she remembered the small incident at the convenience store just a few days ago. She got up hurriedly and followed him inside the kitchen only to find him staring at the fridge in awe. He looked at her with a small smirk playing on his lips and she could feel her cheeks turning redder.

"That is a _lot_ of ice cream."

-x-


End file.
